


The Ultimate Mystery

by TsukiHime0926



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnated Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHime0926/pseuds/TsukiHime0926
Summary: Yako's friend comes back to Japan and gains a certain demon's attention...
Relationships: Nougami Neuro/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	The Ultimate Mystery

The clicking of shoes could be heard along the building's hallway, as a lone figure walks with purpose towards a door that grows closer and closer with each step she took.

Finally reaching the door and grabbing ahold of it's handle, the figure now identified as a woman with midnight black hair opens it. 

Meanwhile, a short blonde haired girl looked at the rooms entrance upon hearing it opening. A smile taking over her features as someone very familiar walked in.

"Eri-chan!"

Said girl already expecting her friends tackle caught the blonde with little to no problem. Her eyes softening and a smile also appear on her face. 

"I'm back, Yako"

Neither girl notice how a certain someone's eyes glowed green with curiosity and interest for the briefest of moment, too busy hugging each other in their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
